Star Gazing
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: With Valentine’s Day gone and passed in the time Edward was away, he feels cheated that he never got to celebrate the day properly for the first time. So he decides to treat Bella to a belated Valentines... Just pure fluff!
1. Bella's point of view

**A/N: Right, here we are again. Two one-shots in two days? Crikey! I'm on a rolllll! (Y) Anyway, I had this idea after I went to bed last night, and I didn't want to get up and write it, but it made more sense to write it today, since it's a Belated Valentines story. :) ****It's somewhere in the middle of Eclipse, probably. It could be just after NM though, depending on dates and stuff. It's Bella's POV as well. :)**

**HUGE thank you to Laura (Big-Blue-Eye18) for Beta'ing. She encouraged me to write this and is AMAZING! Check out some of her stuff, it's also amazing. :) Seriously, go and read some of it and _then_ come back and read this, you won't regret it. :) **

**This is the longest one-shot I have ever written and it is also not a Song-Fic! I'm so proud of myself! :) **

**Happy Reading! :)**

**_Edit: After getting rejected from Twilighted (again) I had the One-Shot edited, and this is the edited version. EPOV will be done shortly. Thanks for u2shay for helping me! :D _**

* * *

_Bella's point of view:_

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock... _

If that clock does not move soon, I am going to throw something at it. "A watched clock never ticks..." No, hang on, it's a "watched pot never boils." Nobody ever said anything about clocks not moving while you watch them.

I purposely look away from the clock and then sigh. I am such a sucker, seriously. I'm sitting here in my kitchen, watching the clock, waiting for my vampire boyfriend to come back when he's only been gone about an hour. That fact is irrelevant; I could spend forever with him and never get bored, and that's exactly what I intend on doing. But because my father is so stubbornly biased _against_ my boyfriend, he insists—well, more like demands—that he doesn't spend all his time here.

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock..._

Okay, I swear the clock is taunting me now; it's purposely ticking louder and not moving just so it can make me go insane with boredom and worry. I look back up at it, without actually realising it, and find that it's moved about half a centimetre. I would throw something at it, but I can't see Charlie being too keen with that idea.

I push my chair back and walk out of the kitchen, away from the clock that insists on moving at a snail's pace. Actually, I reckon a snail on speed is probably faster than that damned clock.

Wait, a snail on speed? _Jeez, Bella, the things your head comes up with. _

I'm half way up the stairs when Charlie suddenly decides it's a good idea to talk to me.

"Hey, Bells?"

I turn around to face him. "Yeah, Dad?"

He looks at me for a good ten seconds and then shakes his head and walks away from me. "Doesn't matter," he calls as he walks back into the living room.

_Okay then..._

I shake my head and then carry on walking up the stairs, all the while wondering if the time has actually moved or not. Maybe I was stuck in some kind of dimension thingy where time is standing still and it's actually time for Edward to come back.

_Yeah, Bella, because time fails to move in the kitchen. _

I swear there is something seriously wrong with my brain.

I reach the top of the stairs and notice that my bedroom door is open a fraction... I could have sworn I shut it; I normally do. I sigh and open the door the rest of the way and walk in, turning around and shutting the door behind me. Well, I more slam it than shut it.

"I was wondering how much longer it would take for you to come up here." My brain instantly recognises the voice; I'd know) that voice anywhere, but I'm still shocked to hear it.

I spin around, almost falling over in the process, and find Edward lying on my bed looking like some kind of Greek god with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hi." He smiles a bit more, if that was even possible.

Narrowing my eyes slightly, I walk towards the bed and sit down on the edge. I had not sat there for long before Edward sits up and puts his arms around my waist, lying back down and pulling me with him so that he's spooning me. I don't complain. I've missed him more than I thought I had.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can go away again, if you'd prefer."

"No!" I answer too quickly ",causing him to laugh quietly.") "No, I didn't mean that."

I breathe in slowly, trying to gather my thoughts again. _Now, what was I going to say?_

"I meant what are you doing up here?"

I feel him shrug. "It seemed less hassle."

"Less hassle?"

"Hmm," he murmurs before kissing my hair. I shiver involuntarily at the action, but it's a good shiver. Edward misinterprets it and moves away from me.

I frown and wriggle closer to him; he sighs and puts his arms around me again.

"I'm not cold. It was a good shiver."

"You always say that."

"Well, then start believing it."

He chuckles and drops another kiss on top of my head before moving away from me again and getting off the bed. He's sitting on the floor in front of me before I have time to register the movement.

"Will you do something for me, Bella?"

_Uh oh..._ "That depends on what it is..."

He frowns but leans forward to kiss the tip of my nose. He leans back and smiles crookedly at me, his eyes shining. I don't know why he even asks me to do something. He knows I'll do it anyway...

"Please?" He exhales, causing his breath wash over me. It sends my thoughts all over the place and I suddenly can't even remember who I am, let alone what I'm supposed to be saying yes to.

"Um, sure?"

He grins at me and stands up. It's only then that I notice he's dressed quite smartly. _Where are we going that requires sharp? attire?_

"Um, Edward?" I sit up and yawn.

"Yes, love?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise..." He says it warily as if he's calculating how I'm going to react.

"_Edward!_" I whine and end up sounding like a twelve year old.

He comes and kneels in front of me, looking up at me under his eyelashes. "Bella…" He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "… Please, just do this for me? I have reasons."

He stands up again and then takes my hands, pulling me up so I'm standing flush against him. "Please?"

Edward places his index finger under my chin, gently tilting my head so I have to look at him. Leaning down, he presses his lips against mine softly. The kiss doesn't last long, and I don't think it has anything to do with his "self-control" issues. He pulls away and smiles down at me.

"Fine," I sigh, "but you have to tell me your reasons before we go anywhere."

He looks unimpressed with the bargain that I'm trying to make with him because he takes his hand away from under my jaw, sighs, and then looks...sad?

"Hey." I move my hand up and place it against his cheek. His eyelids flutter closed and he sighs again. "We can just go, if you prefer. I'm being stubborn, I know, but you know much I hate surprises."

His eyes open again, and I take my hand away from his face. He doesn't stop the contact though, because he takes my hand in his and laces our fingers together.

"I love you," he whispers, leaning forward to press his lips to my forehead.

"I love you too," I whisper back and I stand up on my tip-toes and kiss him softly. "Are we going or not?"

He grins down at me and laughs. "Impatient now, aren't we?"

"Pfft!" I wave my hand around dismissively. I'm not impatient _per se_ just anxious to see what's going on. Okay, so I guess that counts as impatient, but whatever. "What about Charlie?"

"It's only 6:00, Bella. We won't be gone _all _night."

_Dang._ "Are we running?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you won't fall?"

I can feel my mouth move upwards into a grin. "Maybe a few hundred more?"

He doesn't say anything else and before I can even register the movement, he puts his hands underneath my knees and picks me up, cradling me closely.

"Edward Cullen! Put me _down!_" I squeal.

"Sssh!" He clamps his hand over my mouth. "Please just cooperate with me, Bella."

I nod my head slowly, and Edward walks towards the window. We are on the ground before I even realise. I hate all of this moving incredibly fast. It really annoys me.

"So we are running?" I mumble against the hand that is still against my mouth.

Edward looks down at me and just glares. Apparently, we are running.

He lifts me up so that he's got better grip of me and takes off running. He didn't even tell me to close my eyes!

I clamp my eyes shut and try not to focus on the fact that we are running at about sixty mph. Instead, I'm somewhere else that doesn't involve all of this fast movement.

"Sweetheart, you can open your eyes now." 

I open my left eye slowly and then the other one so that my eyesight can adjust to where we are. It's not dark outside yet, so I can clearly see that we're standing in the meadow.

_The meadow? Hang on, why are we here? _

I'm still in Edward's arms, and he must realise since he sets me down on my feet. He takes my hand again.

"Why are we here?" I can actually touch the flowers that are growing around us. It's all so _long_. I brush my fingertips against the petals of a flower, revelling in how soft it feels.

"I said I'd explain." I look up from the flowers to find that Edward's standing in front of me; our hands are still linked though.

Okay, so I'm _very_ confused.

"Valentine's," he says simply. I can't trace any kind of emotion in his voice or on his face. He's trying to not show it.

_Valentine's?_ But that was in February...and it's May now...

_Oh, _Oh.

"Oh."

"I wasn't here." He flinches, and I step forward to comfort him, but he stops me but shaking his head ever so slightly. "I want to make it up to you."

"Edward, you don't have to do that. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"Please?"

It doesn't matter that I've always thought that Valentine's Day is just a commercialised holiday that is basically a load of crap and doesn't mean anything. Why should there be one day in the year when you have to shower the one you love with gifts or telling them you love them? Shouldn't people do that all year round? I'm not saying that I expect gifts all the time because I don't. I'm just wondering why there should be one particular day when you have to say "I love you?"

None of that matters because I'm only interested in making Edward happy. It doesn't matter that I hate surprises or that I hate getting presents. I just want him to be happy.

Suddenly, Edward smiles, not just the crooked smile that I love to see, but a full-blown grin. He must be happy because of the fact that I've agreed to do this.

He drops my hand and sits down the ground, smiling at me still. I narrow my eyes slightly, but sit down next to him anyway.

It's gotten a little bit darker since we've been here, and it's a surprisingly clear night; you can see the stars already.

Looks like it'll be sunny tomorrow.

"I know you hate this kind of thing, but it means a lot that you—"

I put my hand over his mouth to stop him talking. His eyes widen as I do so, but he does what I asked.

"I just want you to be happy, and if doing this makes you happy," I sigh, "then it makes me happy too." I take my hand away from his mouth and he just smiles again.

He's done an awful lot of smiling already.

"Valentine's Day never meant much to me before; obviously, I had nobody to share it with, and that didn't bother me. I didn't care. But then you came into my life and suddenly, I did care. I just wanted to spoil you, but you won't even let me do that." I blush as he says this. "Then I wasn't here this Valentine's, and even though I knew you wouldn't have let me spoil you _had _I been here…" He flinches again. "… I want to do it now, because you mean the world to me, Bella."

I swear my eyes are filling up with tears, but I'm determined not to cry. "I know" is the only thing I can say without my voice shaking so much it gives away my tears.

He takes a stray piece of my hair between his fingers and hooks it behind my ear.

I can't help but smile at him. He looks happier than I've seen him since he came back. I'm not going to dwell on it since it's not a good thing to do. But ever since he came back, he's just been constantly blaming himself, and Charlie hasn't exactly helped with the situation. Edward's just smiling _so _much tonight and it makes me want to kiss him.

He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me with him as he lies down. I can't help but squeal since the action suddenly shocked me.

Edward just laughs at me.

"Hey, the grass could have been wet!"

He leans over and kisses my forehead again. "You're adorable."

I blush. "Thanks?"

His arm is around my shoulders now, and I move over so that I'm snuggling against him.

"You'll get cold," he warns.

"I don't care."

He shakes his head, but doesn't say anything else. "It's really clear tonight."

_Weird._ "Hmm…" I can't help but yawn. "It'll be sunny tomorrow." You can hear the regret in my voice.

"Maybe."

"Okay, so what's Valentine's got to do with the sky?"

"Just look at it." He's smiling again. I can tell without even looking at him.

I look up at the sky like he says. It's not completely dark out yet, but there are more stars in the sky than there were before—quite a lot more actually.

Just looking at them makes me smile, it's so _amazing_. Just to think that even though those stars are billions of miles away from us, they look so _close_.

"It's beautiful," I whisper, my voice full of awe.

"I can think of something more beautiful than that."

"Liar." I smirk. "So, are you ever going to tell me what the stars and the sky have got to do with our belated Valentine's?"

Edward takes his arm from around my shoulder and sits up. I follow his movements.

"Because I bought you a star," he says simply.

"You bought me a...star?" I say the words slowly, not just for his benefit but for my own. A star? He bought me a damned star?

"Don't get mad."

"I'm not mad." I look at him and he looks almost...scared. I try not to laugh at the expression that is currently on his face. "Can you even buy stars?"

"Of course." His expression lightens and then he smiles. "I could have bought you shares in Hershey's, if you'd have preferred."

"No, no. A star is good. Different. Unique."

He cups my jaw again with his hand and makes me face him. "Like you."

"I'm hardly unique, Edward."

"Of course you are. You're mine, and that makes you unique. Not everybody falls in love with vampires."

I giggle. "No, I guess not." I smile at him and he leans down to kiss me softly.

He pulls away first, obviously not wanting to push anything. He knows me too well. "So, where's my star?"

"Up there." He points to the sky.

"Well, obviously!" I glare at him. "But where?"

"Well, it's not just _one _star..." He leaves the sentence hanging.

"You bought a constellation?" I squeal. "_Edward…_"

"In my defence, it didn't cost much. You don't let me buy you presents, Bella. When all I want to do is to spoil you, and I needed to do this to make Valentine's Day up to you. The only way to do that was to buy you something that not many other people have. Like you said, it's unique, just like you."

"I'm sorry, I'm just the worst girlfriend." _I really am, aren't I?_ _What kind of girl doesn't like to get spoiled by her boyfriend? Ugh, I should just let him buy me presents and be- _

My thoughts were cut off by Edward speaking. "No, Bella. Don't say that. You're not. Don't think that." He kisses my forehead.

I nod slowly. "Thank you, for the star, I mean. I should probably say stars though. I love it, really."

"Really?"

"Really." I grin at him.

Edward grins back and then looks up at the sky. "I reckon that your stars are around there somewhere." He points to a certain bit in the sky.

"Edward?" He looks at me. "I really don't mind; let's just say that it _is _there, okay?"

"That's fine by me." He squeezes my hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I lean up and press my lips to his. I don't care that he bought me a present; I don't care that I'm crossing boundaries. I'm saying thank you to him in the only way that I know how.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! :) I sure did! I'm really proud of this one. :) Leave me some review love to tell me whether you liked it, loved it, or wanna just throw hot water all over it. :) Hahaha. Thank you! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm just borrowing the characters. Don't sue me, 'Kay? :) **


	2. Edward's point of view

**A/N: Here's the piece that I offered at the FGB auction. :) Thanks so much to **

********

Evrim (terrycornwell) for buying the OS, and allowing me to post it here for the rest of you to read. :) It's not as long as Bella's POV, as Edward actually had less to say than I thought he would, but I still hope you enjoy it! :D

Happy Reading! :) Make sure you leave me a review at the end, I'd love to know what you thought! :)

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sorry about that. I'd really love too, because then I'd be rolling in it, but I don't. It belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Our lives wouldn't be the same if she'd never written these books. :) Kudos to her! :D _

* * *

_Edward's point of view:_

I've been planning this for absolutely ages, but now that the day is actually here...I'm even more worried that Bella isn't going to accept everything with grace.

I mean, this _is _Bella after all.

Alice saw right from the moment I started planning this that Bella would accept it fine, better than she has done other things, and that I needed to stop worrying. But things like that change.

And like I said before, this _is _Bella.

She always manages to surprise me.

Maybe she'll surprise me by actually accepting this.

Bella's left her window completely open again; how she always manages to stay healthy is beyond me. I jump in lithely and sprawl myself out along Bella's bed; waiting for the moment that she gets bored looking at the clock in the Kitchen and comes upstairs.

I hear her sigh a couple of times, and just before she pushes the chair she's sitting on back roughly, her heartbeat picks up in pace.

She's halfway up the stairs when Charlie suddenly decides to start talking to her. He'd been thinking it over for a while; not that I really know what he wants to say anyway.

After the two-word conversation that happens between them, Bella carries on up the stairs and eventually comes through the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"I was wondering how much longer it would take for you to come up here,"

She spins round clumsily and just stares.

"Hi." I grin widely at her.

Her eyes narrow slightly before she walks towards the bed and sits down on the edge. I sit up quickly and put my arms around her waist and pull her down with me, so that I'm spooning her. And then I bury my face into her hair, breathing in her beautiful scent.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can go away if you'd prefer,"

"No!" She answers quickly, and I laugh quietly.

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant what are you doing up here?"

I shrug. "It seemed less hassle,"

"Less hassle?"

"Hmm," I press a kiss against her hair, and then feel her shiver. I automatically unwrap my arms from her body and move away; knowing that I've made her cold just makes me wish all the more that I was human.

She wriggles back into me again, almost instantly. I sigh and then wrap my arms around her again.

"I'm not cold, it was a good shiver."

"You always say that,"

"Well then, start believing it."

I laugh quietly again and then drop another kiss to the top of her head, before moving quickly away from her.

She looks stunned to suddenly find me kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"Will you do something for me Bella?"

She stares at me momentarily, as if she's calculating her words. "That depends on what it is..."

I frown but then lean forward to kiss the tip of her nose. I smile crookedly at her and lean back.

"Please?"

"Um, sure?"

I grin once more at her and then stand up away from her.

"Um, Edward?" The tone of her voice indicates that she is confused, or slightly afraid.

"Yes, love?"

"Where exactly are we going?" The one question I didn't want her to ask is spoken. I don't know why I ever thought she wouldn't ask it's Bella; just has to know _everything_.

Now that she's asked I have to tell her, I can't deny her anything. But I still say it warily, in-case she reacts badly. "It's a surprise..."

"_Edward!_" she whines.

I kneel back down on the floor in front of her, and smile. "Bella, please just do this for me? I have reasons." I stand up again, take her hands in mine and pull her up from the bed so that she's standing flush against me. I can feel her heartbeat pick up its pace. "Please?" I put my index finger underneath her chin and tilt her head up to look at me, and then lean down and kiss her softly.

She does always say that I dazzle her...

"Fine," she sighs, "but you have to tell me your reasons before we go anywhere."

At her words it takes every ounce of my strength not to reel back from her. I knew that she would act this way, but somewhere inside me hoped that she wouldn't, and I hoped that she would react in a good way.

I want to keep this a surprise for her, and I'm not going to give into telling her this time. Because this is important to me, and she needs to realise just how important it is.

I take my hand away from her face and then sigh deeply. I'm almost at the point of giving into her and just telling her all about it now. Because she means so much to me, and I can't bear losing her again.

Being apart very nearly killed us both, and it cannot happen it again; it _won't _happen again.

"Hey," Bella surprises me by placing her hand against my cheek, and I close my eyes at the feeling and the warmth of her skin against mine.

"We can just go if you'd prefer, I know I'm being stubborn, but you know how much I hate surprises."

I open my eyes again and she takes her hand away from my face. But I keep the contact by taking her hand in mine again and linking our fingers together.

I lean forward to press my lips to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers back. She then leans up and kisses me softly. "Are we going or not?"

Her sudden enthusiasm makes me laugh. "Impatient now, are we?"

"Pfft," She waves her hand around in a strange motion. "What about Charlie?"

I raise an eyebrow at her comment. "It's only six, Bella. We won't be gone _all _night."

"Are we running?"

The fear suddenly slips into her voice, even thought I know its irrational fear it still makes me worried. I know she hates it when I run with her, but it really is the fastest way of getting anywhere. Walking just takes _so _long.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you won't fall?"

She grins at me. "Maybe a few hundred more?"

I ignore the comment and quickly pick her up, so that I'm carrying her bridal style. Even though it's ironic, I resist the urge to laugh.

"Edward Cullen! Put me _down!"_ she squeals.

I clamp my hand down over her mouth, and quickly listen to see if Charlie has heard us. "Sssh!" I keep listening downstairs, but nothing changes. "Please just co-operate with me, Bella."

She nods her head and I walk towards the window; jumping out of it and landing on the ground beneath before Bella probably even has time to acknowledge the movements.

"So we are running?" She mumbles against my hand that is still over her mouth.

I glare at her. I lift her up slightly, so that I've got a better grip of her and then start running.

I try to ignore the fact that her heart is racing because of the running, and I instead focus on the actual running part. We're standing near the entrance to the meadow in no time.

"Sweetheart, you can open your eyes now."

Once I know that she's calmed down, I put her down on the ground slowly, but keep hold of her in-case she falls over. Once I know she's steady I link our fingers together.

"Why are we here?" She asks whilst fingering one of the flowers that are right beside her. I look at her closely and notice just how happy she looks to be here. I resist the urge to sweep her into my arms and kiss her breathless; we did come here for a reason.

I move so that I'm now standing in front of her – with our hands still entwined. She doesn't even notice that I've moved. "I said I'd explain,"

She looks quizzically at me.

"Valentines," I say simply; my voice is devoid of emotion.

She stays quiet for a few moments, and the suspense is almost too much. I worry that she's not going to want anything to do with this.

"Oh," is all she says.

"I wasn't here," Even just referring to it like this makes me flinch. Bella notices and tries to step forward, I shake my head in an almost non-movement to stop her. "I want to make it up to you."

"Edward, you don't have to do that. You're here now and that's all that matters,"

"Please?" is the only thing that I can say that reflects what I'm feeling.

She stays silent for quite a long time – well it's a long time to me anyway. Lots of different emotions go over her face as she thinks this through. But eventually she smiles at me slightly and nods her head.

I grin at her and then drop her hand as I sit down on the ground. Bella follows suit and sits down right next to me.

"I know that you hate this kind of thing, but it means a lot that you -"

Bella's hand flies out and lands over my mouth – silencing my voice. My eyes widen at her sudden outburst, but I stop talking.

"I just want you to be happy, and if doing this makes you happy," she sighs, "then it makes me happy too." She takes her hand away from my mouth, and I can only smile at her.

I have no words to express how she makes me feel inside, no words can really say how much I truly love this beautiful girl sitting beside me. I don't deserve her at all. But for some reason she wants me the same way that I want her, and I'm going to thrive in every moment that we spend together.

"Valentines never meant much to me before; obviously I had nobody to share it with, and that didn't bother me, I didn't care. But then you came into my life and suddenly I did care. I just wanted to spoil you, but you won't even let me do that. And then I wasn't here this Valentines, and even though you wouldn't have let me spoil you had I been here," I can't help but flinch again at my words. So much went wrong because of my leaving. "I want to do it now, because you mean the world to me, Bella."

She looks at me the whole time, with complete and equivocal love shining through her eyes. "I know. I take a piece of hair in my fingers and tuck it behind her ear.

There's a few moments silence before I wrap my arm around my waist and pull her down with me, so that we're lying on the grass side-by side.

She squeals though and the noise shocks me for a few moments, but then I just chuckle at her cuteness.

"Hey, the grass could have been wet!"

I kiss her forehead. "You're adorable."

She blushes. "Thanks?"

I put my arm around her shoulders and hug her slightly, and then she moves closer so that she's snuggled against me. "You'll get cold,"

"I don't care."

I shake my head slightly but decide not to press the issue. As much I know she will get cold, I want her to stay this close to me. "It's really clear tonight,"

"Hmm," she yawns hugely. I make a mental note not to keep her out here too long. "It'll be sunny tomorrow," The regret is evident in her voice, and it makes me smile slightly.

"Maybe,"

"Okay, so what has the sky got to do with Valentines?"

"Just look at it."

She silent again for a few moments whilst she looks at the sky above us. I keep my gaze on her as she looks at it, resisting the urge to pepper her face with kisses. There'll be time for that later.

"It's beautiful," she whispers a few minutes later; her voice is full of awe.

"I can think of something more beautiful than that," I comment honestly.

"Liar," she smirks at me. "So, are you even going to tell me what the stars and the sky have got to do with our belated Valentines?"

Here we go...

I take my arm away from around her shoulders and then sit up; Bella follows my movements.

It's now or never I guess... I'll see how it turns out one way or the other.

"Because I bought you a star..."

"You bought me a...star?" She says the words slowly; whether that is for her benefit or my own I can't tell. But she's not overreacting to it, which is a good sign.

"Don't get mad,"

"I'm not mad. She looks at me, and smiles weakly. "Can you even buy stars?"

"Of course." My mood lightens somewhat, knowing that she's not taken this badly. I'm wondering what happened to the Bella I know; the one that hates presents and the one that hates surprises...

"I could have bought you a share in Hershey's if you'd have preferred."

"No, no. A star is good. Different. Unique."

I put my hand underneath her chin and make her face me. "Like you,"

"I'm hardly unique, Edward."

"Of course you are. You're mine, and that makes you unique. Not everybody falls in love with Vampires."

She giggles and I grin. She doesn't giggle very often, and it is the cutest noise ever. "I guess not." She smiles at me, and I kiss her softly.

"So, where is my star?"

"Up there." I point at the sky."

"Well, obviously!" She glares at me. "But where?"

See, this is where we encounter another issue. I've not just bought her one star, I've bought a whole bunch of stars, and I don't _really _know where they are. But that doesn't matter, I'm not concerned about how she'll react to the 'bunch of stars'.

"Well, it's not just one star..."

"You bought a constellation!" She squeals. "_Edward!"_

"In my defence, it didn't cost much. You don't let me buy you presents, Bella. When all I want to do is to spoil you, and I needed to do this to make Valentine's Day up to you, and the only way to do that was to buy you something that not many other people have. Like I said, it's unique, just like you." I bought her something that's not a physical gift, something that didn't cost me a whole lot of money; even though I'd gladly buy her something that _did _cost me a lot of money, I knew she wouldn't accept it. When I decided on buying her a star, Alice said that it was a fantastic idea, and to quote her '_So _Bella!'

She looks at me again, and then frowns. "I'm sorry, I'm just the worst girlfriend." I really am, aren't I? What kind of girl doesn't like to get spoiled by her boyfriend? Ugh, I should just let him buy me presents and be-"

I cut her off. "No, Bella. Don't say that. You're not. Don't think that," I kiss her forehead, again.

She nods slowly. "Thank you, for the star I mean. I should probably say stars though. I love it, really."

Her words shock me. She loves it? "Really?"

"Really." She grins at me, and I suddenly fall in love with her a little bit more, even though I didn't think it was possible.

"I reckon that you stars are around there somewhere, I point to a random part in the sky; not really knowing what I'm looking at.

"Edward?" I look at her. "I don't really mind; let's just say that it _is _there, okay?"

"That's fine by me," I squeeze her hand.

"I love you,"

"I love you too." Bella leans up and presses her lips to mine, and although it's a more heated kiss, and the type that I don't normally allow, I know that she's thanking me, and she's doing it the only way she knows how. And to be honest, I couldn't be happier than I am right this moment.


End file.
